Friendships Are Made In Strange Ways
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Tony and Frederick's friendship indeed was formed in a strange situation... Dedicated to The Little Vampire Lover!


Tony quietly ventured out of his house on a cold october night. His direct location; the grave yard. Tony is eager to tell the Sackville-Bagg family of his useful news. However, he strongly hoped that he wouldn't anger Rudolph's father, Frederick in any way.

Let's just say...their first meeting wasn't sunshine daises.

"You'll never be anything to my son. Victim either Slave. Dinner perhaps, but you can NEVER be his friend!"

Even after saving the family from Rookery's clutches,

Tony exclaimed, "I can help!"

"No...its too risky to involve a mortal..."

Rudolph argued, "What have we got to lose? We've been searching for three centuries!"

Frederick spun around, "This is what comes from contact with mortals. Disrespect! INSOLENCE!"

"Frederick, he does have a point." Freda interrupted.

"Alright...help if you can--."

You get the point. The vampire just doesn't trust humans and Tony is beyond terrified of him.

Tony finally arrived at the cemetery, slightly shivering from the cold.

"I should have worn a heavier sweatshirt." He thought reluctantly.

Making his way into the graveyard, he used his memory to lead him to the entrance of the underground cave. Tony tumbled over rocks, gaps in the grassy ground and anything else imaginable. However, he smiled brightly when he saw the familiar opening that Rudolph and himself had gone out of a night before.

Tony carefully jumped into the opening and walked his way down the tunnel.

He muttered to himself, "Almost there..."

After several seconds had gone by, Tony pushed aside some leaves that were blocking his view and smiled yet again when he spotted the grey cave walls up ahead. He proceeded to run down the hallways, reaching the corner where he was certain the family would be.

A painful bright light abruptly stopped him in his tracks. There before him, was the vampire family cowering in fear, hiding behind Frederick as the lights dangling from the opening on the ceiling started to burn him.

Tony gasped in surprise, unsure on what do to.

Letting his instincts get the better of him, he quickly reached forward and grabbed a nice pointy rock, flinging it at the deadly predator. When it made contact with the glass, it's noise echoed throughout the cave.

Frederick rested his arms, panting heavily.

Tony pumped his fist in the air, feeling accomplished.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Tony informed the family about his news, Frederick was silent, simply supporting himself on the stone steps.

Tony asked cautiously, "...Did you hear me Sir?"

Frederick looked up at Tony with pained filled eyes, "You barely saved my life."

Tony thought to himself, "Gee, your welcome."

Freda stated gently, "He's..very very weak."

Tony smiled, leaning down, "I know just what you'll need."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony gagged, disgusted over the sounds of the vampire family sucking the cow's blood. A few minutes later, Frederick stumbled out of the stalls and leaned against a ladder.

Rudolph, Ana, Gregory and Freda also had finished. In a matter of seconds they were beside Frederick, waiting for what was to happen next.

Frederick regained his composure, "Now...I must find a place to find you children."

Tony looked up at Frederick as he passed him out of the barn, "You can stay at my house!"

Frederick called back distantly, "We need darkness and dungness and decay..."

Nodding, Tony replied, "Then you need our cellar."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tony somehow sneaked the vampire family into his house without any disturbances from his parents. He silently motioned them to follow as he opened the cellar door. Climbing down the steps, the family gazed at the dark room amazed.

Tony started, "I'm sorry its-."

Freda interrupted, "Perfect."

Tony who pleased with their happiness, informed, "I have to go upstairs, have a good day's sleep! Don't worry, I'm on it."

As Frederick settled into his sleeping place, he shot Tony a small smile of gratefulness. Tony was surprised on this gesture, however he returned it and climbed up the cellar stairs and closed the door quietly.

Wow, and it only took a rock and a few cows for Frederick to actually tolerate Tony.

Once Tony entered his room, he kicked off his shoes and changed into his pajamas. Climbing into his warm comfy bed, he thought quite happily before sleep invaded him,

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
